regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Gracias a Dios es Martes/Transcripción (Escenas Eliminadas)
S''i lo que buscas es la transcripción del episodio, haz click aquí:'' Transcripción Definitiva Si lo que quieres ver es el storyboard original del episodio, haz click aquí: T.G.I. Tuesday - Scribd. Éste es la transcripción original agregada de varias de las escenas que fueron borradas del episodio. Porque, a diferencia de los demás episodios, además de algunas partes que parecían ser algo innecesarias, tambien se sacaron varias de éstas en las que se puede aclarar varias dudas que se dejaron en el episodio definitivo y comprender mejor la trama del episodio (Algunas escenas claras se eliminaron por exceso del límite de tiempo), además de también ser escenas graciosas y exageradas. 'Traducción al Español (Convencional)' Esta Transcripción está completa El episodio comienza mostrando igual que en el definitivo (Mostrando a la cafetería y luego a Mordecai y Rigby desayunando), solo que ellos hablan de otra cosa. *'Rigby:' (Se rie junto a Mordecai) No puedo creer que nos hayamos escapado de él! *'Mordecai:' Tú piensas que Benson estará enojado? > Comienzo de flashback (Recordando lo que pasó antes de ir a la Cafetería) '' *'Benson:' Whouu, con la velocidad que ustedes hicieron las tareas, les puedo decir que hoy tendrán más trabajos extra! Tengo una última tarea especial para asignarles a... ''(Benson sacaba unas llaves, pero escucha el ruido del carro: Mordecai y Rigby tratan de escapar de él) '' *'Rigby:' Vamos, vamos vamos! ''(Mordecai acelera) *'Benson:' (Enojado) ''Oigan! *'Rigby:' Está atras de nosotros! *'Benson:' ''(Mientras corre, cansado) ''Quiero, que... *'Mordecai y Rigby:' Queeee!? *'Benson: Clausuren... El salón de, baile.... *'Mordecai y Rigby: '''Queeee!? *'Benson: Les dije que... Quiero que clasuren, el salón de baile!'' (A voz fina por el cansancio). '' : Mordecai y Rigby siguen acelerando, sin escuchar por el ruido del motor. Al final Benson para y Mordecai y Rigby se alejan. Benson queda cansado, respirando con dificultad. > Fin del flashback. *'Mordecai: '''No lo oimos decir antes que no teníamos que hacer más nada? *'Rigby: Una negación pasable! : '''Enlace con el comienzo Definitivo del episodio. *'Rigby:' Asi que, gracias a Dios es Viernes! *'Mordecai:' Oye son las 10 am y es martes. *'Rigby:' Ah si? Los martes no sirven para nada. (Aparecen Margarita y Eileen) ''Que tal tu Margarita, planes de fín de semana? *'Margarita:' Todos ya están ocupados, los uso para estudiar! Debo hacerlo si es que quiero terminar mi primer semestre. : '''Escena eliminada 2: (Reducido en un pequeño diálogo)' *'Margarita: '''Tengo que tomarlo en serio si quiero cambiarme del colegio. *'Mordecai:' Pero trabajas todos los días aquí. Entonces cuando vamos a salir? *'Margarita:' Lose, tambien voy a extrañar estar con ustedes. Pero es importante que consiga estar en una escuela mejor. No quiero ser esclava de la misma rutina por el resto de mi vida. *'Rigby:' Pero solo tienes que apreciar tu rutina. Al igual que Mordecai y yo! Solo hacemos nuestro trabajo y luego, Bam! Fiestas el fín de semana. ''(Mordecai se preocupa) ''Todos los días exactamente lo mismo. *'Margarita:' Hoy es mi última noche libre, pero será mejor que estudie. Nos vemos. ''(Se aleja) *'Rigby:' Vaya, por qué te harías algo así? *'Eileen:' Rigby! Necesita nuestro apoyo! *'Rigby:' Ya la oiste Eileen, Quiere cambiar de escuela. (Mordecai mira preocupado a Margarita comenzando a estudiar) Que tal si no la volvemos a ver? *'Eileen:' Quieres que Margarita tenga malas notas? (Ruido dramático: Mordecai se asusta por el futuro de Margarita) '' *'Rigby:' Mordecai? Oye Mordecai! ''(Eileen y Rigby hacen que reaccione) Amigo, estas bién? *'Mordecai:' Eileen está en lo correcto. : Enlace. *'Mordecai:' Chicos, es la última noche libre de Margarita. Sorprendamosla con la más grandiosa fiesta de su vida! *'Rigby:' Sí viejo! *'Eileen:' Es una gran idea! : Escena eliminada 3: *'Eileen:' Invitaremos a todos sus mejores amigos. *'Rigby:' Y comeremos los mejores bocadillos! *'Eileen:' Si! Me encanta planear esto. *'Rigby:' Espera, no tienes que trabajar? Que pasará con la Cafetería? *Eileen: Estoy libre los martes! Solo estoy porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer. (Señalando a su jarra con café) Y esto es lo único de café que servimos hoy! : Enlace: ' *'Mordecai: 'OOOOOOOH! *'Los tres: Gracias a Dios es Martes! *'Margarita:' (Escucha los gritos) Eh!? (Escuchan la confusión de Margaryta y guardan silencio. Luego se reunen y murmuran) *'Mordecai:' Sale del trabajo a las 8, así que solo tenemos algunas horas. Primero consigamos suministros. *'Los tres:' Gracias a Dios es Martes! >>>>>>> *''11:00 Am - Quedan 9 horas (9 Hours Left)'' Music: Dun Dun (del intro de La Ley y el Orden -Law and Order-) Montage: Mordecai, Eileen y Rigby van al Party Central USA.com a buscar suministros. *'Mordecai: '''Muy bien, tienen viernes, sabado, domingo... Whuau hasta lunes! Ah qué? Nada para el martes? : '''Escena Eliminada 4:' *'Eileen:' Yo podría hacer algo. *'Mordecai: '''En serio? *'Eileen:' Por supuesto! Esperen... Ustedes no leyeron mi blog de artesanía? ''(Mordecai y Rigby se miran raro) : Enlace: Musculoso aparece: ' *'Musculoso: Hola nenas, y Eileen. *'Mordecai:' Musculoso, que estás haciendo aquí? *'Musculoso:' Me gusta venir aquí en mis días libres. Ya saben, a ver donde será la fiesta. (La cámara se mueve. Un empleado aparece) Oye Jesse, donde será la fiesta? *'Jesse:' Por centésima vez solo trabajo aquí. *'Musculoso: '''Ya hablará. Qué hacen aquí perdedores? *'Eileen:' Preparando una fiesta para Mararita esta noche. *'Musculoso:' Pero... Es martes. ''(Toma de su soda) *'Rigby: '''Ah si! Después de hoy los martes serán los nuevos viernes. *'Musculoso:' ''(Escupe su soda) Eso es atrevido viejo. Esta fiesta necesita el sello de aprovación de Musculoso. *'Eileen:' Wuau, gracias! '-Comentario agregado-' *'Musculoso:' Necesitan ayuda con algo bobos? Apuesto a que sí tontos. *'Mordecai:' Puedes asegurarte de que la gente lo sepa? Necesitaremos mucha concurrencia. *'Musculoso:' Ohh. (Luego asiente y entiende mejor) OOOOOH! '-Comentario agregado-' *'Musculoso:' Mucha es mi apellido y también el de mi mami. Los veré en la noche bobos.'' (Tira su soda al suelo)'' Musculoso Mucha Sorrenstein se va.'' (Se aleja) Huuuuuu. *'Eileen:' Genial, ahora necesitaremos un sitio. *'Mordecai:' Hmm, hmm. Revisaremos los clubes más geniales de la ciudad. Nadie reserva el martes por la noche. >>>>>>>> *12:00 Pm - Quedan 8 horas (8 Hours Left)'' Music: La misma que el anterior.'' ''Montage: Mordecai, Eileen y Rigby hacen un tour para ver si hay un club libre para el martes a la noche, pero solo encuentran clubes de alta y baja clase con reservaciones para actividades bastante aburridas. En la historia definitiva preguntan en 4 clubes (No Club Club - IH8PHUN - La Caja - The Worst Club), pero en el storyboard preguntan en 5 (No Club Club - IH8PHUN - Club Twist - The Cobra Room - The Worst Club) -'' 'Escena eliminada 5: 'En los dos clubes ideados anteriores para colocar en el episodio (Sacando el regreso del Hombre de la Entrada) siguen en el orden de la lista mencionada anteriormente: *''Dueña del Club Twist: ''Juego de bochas. *''Dueño de The Cobra Room: ''Secado de pintura esta noche. >>>>>>>> *''2:00 Pm - Quedan 6 horas (6 Hours Left) Music:' La misma que el anterior. ''Montage: Mordecai, Eileen y Rigby comen unos burritos sentados en la vereda de una peatonal del parque, preocupados por no poder conseguir un salón de baile.'' *'Eileen:' Estos burritos tienen sabor a derrota. *'Mordecai:' Bueno saben que pienso? Crreo que saben a esperanza. Tiene que haber un lugar para la fiesta de Margarita. (Benson aparece con el carro) *'Benson:' Vaya, vaya, vaya; miren a estos perezosos. Tu no Eileen. No se si eres perezosa. *'Mordecai:' Oye Benson, se que te dejamos antes pero planeamos algo importante... '- Agregado -' *'Benson:' Wuau, suena muy importante. (Sarcasticamente) *'Mordecai:' Si, y si podemos posponer? *'Benson:' Así que no quieren la tarea de asignación especial? *'Rigby:' Cierto. *'Benson: '''No quieren clausurar el viejo salón de baile. *'Mordecai:' Exact--- *'Mordecai, Rigby y Eileen: SALÓN DE BAILE!? '''Montage: Los cuatro se encuentra en el salón de baile que clausurar. *'Benson:' Si, el Parkside Lux. Éste salón albergaba los más elegantes bailes en sus días. *'Rigby:' Wuau eran grandes? *'Benson:' Eran bailes enormes. Los valls más grandes de todas! '- Agregado -' : Insinuación: Rigby se ríe por el comentario. Luego Mordecai lo golpea. : Benson abre la puerta, encontrando el salón en pésimas condiciones. *'Los 3: '''Whooou. *'Benson:' Los últimos invitados dejaron muy sucio como pueden ver. Casi dejan al parque en bancarrota. ''(Entran al salón) *'Mordecai: '''Me pregunto quien habrá sido Charlene. ''(Rigby empieza a revisar entre la basura) *'Benson:' Ella se fue hace mucho. Junto con todos los demás en aquella fiesta. *'Rigby:' Oye Eileen, quiero que veas esto. (Le muestra una ropa interior de mujer, luego se ríen) *'Benson:' De todos modos este lugar es imposible de limpiar. Creanme, lo he intentado. Por eso tienen que clausurarlo. *'Mordecai:' Pero Benson, este lugar es perfecto para la fiesta de Margarita, podemos hacerlo por favor? *'Benson:' Si pueden limpiarlo. *'Mordecai, Eileen y Rigby:' Fabuloso! *'Benson: '(Se aleja riéndose) Buena suerte, la necesitarán. >>>>>>>> *'''''3:30 Pm - Quedan 4 horas (4 ½ Hours Left) Music: El mismo del anterior. Montage: (Escena Eliminada 6) En vez del definitivo que muestra primero al exterior de la Cafetería, éste muestra directamente a Margarita estudiando. Tambien ocurría el debut de la voz del Jefe de Margarita. *'Jefe de la Cafetería: '''Se acabó el descanso Margarita. *'Margarita: Okey! : Vibra el teléfono de Margarita sonando también el tono de Mordecai Having a Good Time :'''Nota: El principio del tema en ingles' (Hanging with Margaret just a feel so good...) fué traducido al español desde esa frase (Salir con Margarita se siente tan bién), y no repitiendo la versión en español que utilizaron en el episodio Por Marcar con el Trasero. : Margarita atiende el teléfono: *'Margarita:' Ey, todavía recuerdo ese ringtone en cualquier lugar. *'Mordecai:' Sigues trabajando? *'Margarita:' (Suspira) Sii. : Enlace: ' *'Mordecai: Oye, quieres salir esta noche? *'Margarita:' SII! Es decir... (Se calma y se sonroja) Si claro, suena genial. *'Mordecai:' Fabuloso! Veme en el viejo salón a las ocho. *'Margarita:' Ouuuu, Que interesante!'' (Se lamenta por lo dicho y se sonroja de nuevo) '' *'Mordecai: '''Ahh, wee?... Bueno te veo. ''(Mordecai corta. Margarita se queda en blanco. Luego...) '' *'Margarita:' Que interesante!? Ahhh! ''> En la puerta del salón de baile... *'Mordecai:' Ya le dije a Margarita. *'Rigby:' Musculoso distribuye las invitaciones. *'Eileen: '''Espero que no invite a muchas personas que no conocemos. : '''Escena Eliminada 7: (Cambiada por uno mucho más corto)' : #Nota: ''En esta, a diferencia del definitivo, Musculoso se encuentra de pie en el suelo. Los desconocidos se acercan a él.'' *'Musculoso:' (Tiene las invitaciones con Fantasmín) Hey extraños! Vengan a la fiesta de ésta chica esta noche.'' (Entrega las invitaciones en la mano. Mientras, los demás festejan)'' *'Extraño 1:' Whuoooou! Esto tiene el sello de aprovación de Musculoso. *'Extraño 2:' Whoooa, que sello! : Luego, Musculoso sube arriba del carro y lanza las invitaciones hacia el aire. La gente festeja. >>>>>>>> *'''''5:00 Pm - Quedan 3 horas (3 Hours Left) Music: El mismo que el anterior. Montage: Mordecai, Eileen y Rigby están en el salón listos para limpiar. *'Mordecai:' Muy bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo así que limpiemos por completo esto. *'Eileen:' Pero que tal si no puede quedar limpio? *'Rigby:' Pfff, eso fué usar psicología inversa, clásico de Benson. *'Mordecai:' Si, este es nuestro trabajo amigo! Lo limpiaremos en poco tiempo. '-Agregado-' : Escena Eliminada 8: (Cambiada por uno con menos diálogos) *'Mordecai: Oooooooooooh!' *'Rigby: Whoooooooooh...' *'Mordecai y Rigby: (Cámara lejana) ''OOOOOOOOOOOH!' ''> Aparece un flashback de como los tres limpian el salón, pero por alguna extraña razón la basura vuelve a donde estaba, al igual que los carteles; provocando el enojo, cansancioy desesperación de ellos tres. Luego aparece Margarita mandandole un mensaje a Mordecai: '''Out in 30... Can't Wait! :-)' -Mordecai, salgo en 30 minutos, No puedo esperar. La escena muestra al salon de baile por fuera. Luego muestra a los tres limpiando hasta que escuchan el sonido de Mordecai. Él se pone feliz al saber que es de Margarita, pero al leer el mensaje, su sonrisa se borra de su cara.'' *'Mordecai:' ''Oigan, tenemos que apresurarnos, Margarita está por salir y esto tiene que verse perfecto cuando llegue. : '''Enlace:' *'Rigby:' Oye viejo eres mi hermano. Soy feliz de ayudar a mi hermano, pero este lugar es una locura! No permanece limpio, me vuelve loco. (Nota que uno de los carteles que saco de arriba del salon es movido por una fuerza color verde) ''Ay esa manta! ''(Toma la manta. Esta se resiste) Ahh ahhh, Ayy Te... Odio, Charlene... (Rompe un pedazo de la manta y ésta vuela) *'Voz del aire:' YA BASTA!! : (La puerta del salón se cierra, y una parte de la pista de baile comienza a salir un fuego verde, al igual que la manta. La basura comienza a volar tambien) *'Mordecai y Eileen:' (Asustados) ''Ahhhhhhhhhy!! *'Rigby:' Que está pasando? (Salen 3 fantasmas del suelo)'' *'Voz del aire:' (Resulta ser un fantasma con estilo de los '80 llamado Emperador) Ajajajaja, Buenas noches tontos! Esta fiestra se va a estrellar! '-Cambiado-' *'Mordecai:' Quien eres tú? *'Emp'r'r:' Soy Jhonny Emperador, y este es mi Sombra Cool y mi amigo Daryl. Somos los guardianes de este salon, y ustedes están perturbando este sagrado suelo. *'Mordecai:' Queee? *'Rigby:' Oye solo queremos limpiarlo. *'Fantasmas de los Anfitriones: '''Ajajajaja, jajajaja *'Daryl:' ''(A Emp'r'r) No entienden J.E. *'Emp'r'r:' Si, así es como nos gusta por aquí. Verán, en 1985 hicimos la mejor fiesta del mundo aquí en este salón. Una fiesta tan buena, que nunca termina. Por eso decidimos dejarla en este estado como Monumento a nuestro Legado Fiestero. '-Cambiado-' *'Daryl:' Ajajaja *'Sombra Cool:' Ohh sii. *'Mordecai:' Pero necesitamos hacer una fiesta hoy aquí. *'Emp'r'r:' Absolutamente No! Quién hace fiestas el martes? Eso es no tener clase. *'Mordecai:' Es que no lo entienden. Despues de hoy no veremos a nuestra amiga Margarita por largo tiempo. Es muy importante para mi, ahh digo nosotros. : Escena Eliminada 9: (Cambiada) *'Emp'r'r:' (Bajan de su levitación) Ahh, quieres organizar una última y mejor fiesta para tu chica. *'Sombra Cool:' Que noble. *'Mordecai:' (Se pone nervioso) Wuau, No he dicho que ella es mi, es decir, no somos- *'Emp'r'r:' Se Supone que SI!! : Enlace: *'Emp'r'r: '''Muy bien, si pruebas que puedes organizar una fiesta mejor que la nuestra, lo cual es Imposible, Puedes usar el salón. *'Mordecai, Rigby y Eileen:' Hmm, Hmm, Hmm. *'Mordecai:' Enloquezcamos. *Emp'r'r: Dale. '''Music:' ''Jungle Love, de '''The Time'. Montage:'' Sombra Cool enciende su radio y la pista de baile empieza a hacer luces, mientras Mordecai, Rigby y Eileen se quedan boquiabiertos.'' *'Emp'r'r:' Procedan. *'Rigby: '''Esta es mi hora! '-Cambiado-''' *'Mordecai:' Uuuuuuh *'Eileen:' Sii Rigby. : Rigby entra a la pista y baila unos segundos. Al salir, los Fantasmas de los Anfitriones se ríen. *'Emp'r'r:' Que fué eso? Sombra Cool, enséñale a estos tontos. : Sombra Cool entra a la pista y hace un baile diferente al de Rigby, y al final, dando una palmada hace una pose en el suelo y sale su nombre en color Naranja. *'Daryl:' Ajaja *'Emp'r'r:' Sii muy bien, chócala.'' (Mordecai, Rigby y Eileen hacen comentarios de que el baile no estuvo tan bueno)'' *'Mordecai:' Eso estuvo bien. *'Eileen:' Algo anticuado. *'Rigby:' Ah, como sea. *'Eileen: '''El turno de Eileen! *'Mordecai:' Sii huuu, tu puedes Eileen. *'Rigby:' Si Eileen, hazlo. : ''Eileen baila unos segundos en la pista y luego sale. *'Emp'r'r:' Huu, he visto mejores movimientos en un funeral. Muéstrales como se hace Daryl. '-Cambiado-' *'Daryl:' Huoo (Salta sobre Emperador y se mete en la pista. Hace los mismos pasos de baile que hizo Sombra Cool, terminando en el suelo y saliendo su nombre en color celeste y con triángulos violetas) *'Mordecai:' Aaaah! *'Rigby:' ''Haz tu baile de robot. *'Mordecai:' Prepárate para ver la perfección. *'Eileen y Rigby:' Siii, vamos Mordecai! : ''Mientras Eileen y Rigby alientan a Mordecai, éste se mete en la pista y baila sus pasos de robot. *'Fantasmas de los Anfitriones: '''Ajajaja *'Emp'r'r:' No viejo, malo, malo... ''(Mordecai, Rigby y Eileen se quejan) *'Mordecai:' Eso fué perfecto! *'Rigby:' Estas delirando! *'Eileen:' Eres un sesgado! *'Emp'r'r:' Ahora vean al Emperador. (Salta sobre Daryl '' : '''Escena Eliminada 10:' (Cambiado por otras escenas y una más corta) Mordecai, Rigby y Eileen lo miran fijo y enojados se dan cuenta de que son los mismos pasos que hicieron los dos anteriores más temprano que en el storyboard definitivo. Emp´r´r comienza a bailar. No ternina de bailar cuando los tres se quejan. *'Mordecai:' Ohh vamos! *'Rigby:' Oye amigo! *'Eileen: '''Debe ser una broma! : ''Emp'r'r hace sus últimos movimientos cuando Mordecai se queja otra vez. *'Mordecai:' ''Hacen los mismos movimientos una y otra vez. : ''Emp'r'r ya había terminado su baile. *'Emp'r'r:' Que!? Estos movimientos son tan frescos como la década de donde vienen. *'Mordecai:' Los movimientos ochenteros apestan. *'Emp'r'r:' Espera, Que fué lo que dijiste? *'Rigby:' Hemos dicho que tus movimientos fiesteros apestan! *'Emp´r´r:' Esta guerra fiestera se ha vuelto fría... Sr. Daryl, sr. Sombra Cool, derribemos este salón. Music:'' Ballroom Blitz, de Sweet (Tocada desde la radio de Sombra Cool)'' Montage: Comienza un flashback, en el que ahora los 6 comienzan un desafío de baile para ver quien es el que aguanta y baila mejor. >>>>>>>> *''7:45 Pm - Quedan 15 minutos (15 Minutes Left)'' Montage: Mientras la competencia sigue, se la ve a Margarita saliendo de su trabajo y saludando a su jefe, va hasta su auto y se dirige hacia el Parkside Lux. '' Luego la escena muestra como bailan Mordecai, los Fantasmas, Rigby y Eileen, usando varios efectos de los '80 y diapositivas distintas para cambiar las escenas como la forma del cambio desde una estrella cuando se mueve Emperador. Margarita se va acercando al parque, y minutos después ella llega y le manda un mensaje a Mordecai diciendo '''I'm outside. Parkside Lux, right? :-) -Estoy afuera, Parkside Lux cierto?-. '''Cuando él ve el mensaje estaba parado de cabeza, así se asusta y se cae. *'''Mordecai: Margarita está afuera! : Enlace: *'Rigby:' Que hacemos ahora? *'Emp'r'r:' Ejejejeje es mejor que pasara, les estamos dando una buena lección. *'Daryl:' Sii, sus movimientos no tienen efecto de los '80, o aplausos ni nada. *'Sombra Cool:' Prepárense para los movimientos finales. *'Mordecai:' Ah!? (Los tres se dan vuelta) '-Agregado-' *'Emp'r'r:' Posición de movimiento ultimatum. Hot (Iniciando el movimiento) : Ellos hacen sus movimientos finales, en el que crearon un disparo de luz a Mordecai, Rigby y Eileen; ellos se asustan pero son apartados por ese disparo. Luego los fantasmas ruedan en el suelo y hacen sus poses de pie; Ahí se hicieron más brillantes *'Rigby:' Moriremos!! Ahhhhhh! : La escena se puso en blanco y luego aparecen los fantasmas con una nota en el aire que dice: '"Charlene, good luck on your internship from Emp'r'r, Cool Shade and Daryl". *'Mordecai, Rigby y Eileen:' Ahh? : Escena Eliminada 11: *'Rigby:' Esto es confuso. *'Emp'r'r:' Hemos practicado este movimiento final desde hace décadas. Ningún mortal lo ha visto. *'Eileen:' En mi blog de fantasmas escribía que a veces los fantasmas tienen asuntos pendientes. : Enlace: *'Mordecai:' ''Charlene... Así que ningún mortal lo ha visto o sí? *'Emp'r'r:' Para nada. *'Mordecai:' Ni siquiera Charlene? *'Emp'r'r:' Se suponía que debía. La fiesta era para ella, pero fue tan intensa que nuestros cuerpos se dieron antes que pudiéramos mostrarle. *'Daryl:' Por eso este salón debe quedarse así, porque ella volverá algún día. *'Mordecai:' Viejo, No. Ella no va a volver. Porque la fiesta debe terminar algún día. Mi amiga Margarita lo sabe, y es por eso que va a estudiar mucho para entrar a la Universidad. Y si no podemos usar el salón hoy, quizá nunca podremos ir de fiesta con ella. *'Emp'r'r:' Oye hombre azul, esa dama suena importante para tí. *'Mordecai:' Lo es. *'Emp'r'r:' Pues prométenos algo: Gocen la fiesta hoy. *'Mordecai:' Eso haré. *'Emp'r'r:' Fiesta en martes? Uuuuu genial. *'Mordecai, Rigby y Eileen:' Oh si, genial! : ''Emperador hace dos palmadas y como un huracán, el salón se limpió en unos segundos, y también se puso los decorativos y comida; Luego Sombra Cool puso su equipo de Dj grande de los años '80. '' : ''En ese momento Musculoso venía corriendo con los invitados y los empleados del parque hacia el salón. *'Musculoso:' Ahí está! : Siguieron corriendo hasta poder entrar por atrás, justamente cuando Margarita entraba por la entrada de enfrente; y juntos gritaron. *''Todos los que estaban en el salón'': SORPRESAAAA! *'Margarita:' (Se sorprende y camina hasta cerca de Mordecai, Rigby y Eileen) ''Esto es increíble. *'Mordecai:' Todos vinieron a darte mucha suerte en los estudios. : '''Escena Eliminada 12:' : Aparece un sujeto desconocido. *'Sujeto:' Buena suerte, Margarine. (Se aleja. Margarita se ve confusa) : Enlace: *'Margarita:' Se los agradezco mucho chicos. *'Eileen:' Ohh, fue una idea de Mordecai. *'Rigby:' Sii, el crédito es de él. : Eileen y Rigby se hacen a un lado, dejando a Mordecai y Margarita en la pista de baile. *'Mordecai:' Ahh jaja Bueno, si, ya sabes, no podremos salir por un tiempo así que, yo, bueno... (Nervioso) Ajaja, Quería que fuera especial, sabes? *'Margarita:' Que lindo, pero no debes preocuparte si me seguirás viendo, no iré a ningún lado. Solo tendré que hacer tiempo. '-Cambiado-' : Mordecai muestra una sonrisa... : Musculoso se saca la remera y la música se enciende. *'Musculoso:' Fiestaaaa! Music: "Every Body Have Fun Tonight", de Wang Chung. Montage: Los demás comienzan a festejar. Thomas, Musculoso, Papaleta, Fantasmín son los que están en la pista (Estando en un costado Skips y Benson), además de Mordecai y Margarita, que se pusieron a bailar movidamente, con algunos pasos de los '80. Pero Sombra Cool cambió el tema que estaba puesto por uno más lento y romántico. Mordecai pareció confundido, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Margarita lo abrazaba para bailar ese baile. Luego entiende lo que quiso hacer Sombra Cool, y éste le felicita a Mordecai, dándole un pulgar arriba. '' ''Ahora la escena muestra a todo el salón, mostrando, entre ellos, a Rigby y Eileen bailando con otros pasos, y a Fantasmín con la misma chica que aparecía con él en la pista de patinaje en 'Calvo'. En el medio aparecen Musculoso, con Daryl y Emperador. '' *'Emp'r'r:' Viejo, debimos empezar a hacer fiestas los martes hace años. *'Daryl:' Cierto... '> Para terminar, la escena sube hacia arriba, mostrando a la rueda giratoria en el techo, que luego se ve a ésta sola por unos segundos, encarando a ese momento único que tuvo Mordecai.' 'Fín del Storyboard.''' Categoría:Transcripciones